


Disquieting

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Implied Skyfire/Starscream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in pre-war Cybertron, Skyfire tells Blast Off about his intended misison to Earth - with a less than enthusiastic response.</p><p>Initially written for tf_speedwriting - until I realized it wouldn't fit the prompt! No warnings for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disquieting

“So you’re not tempted to come with us?”

It was disappointing, but Skyfire already sensed what the answer would be.

“No,” the other shuttle said quietly.

“All right…” Skyfire let out a sigh. It wasn’t that he was desperate for Blast Off’s company – Primus knew, the other shuttle was hardly the conversationalist of the universe. But his vast experience out there, compared to Skyfire’s own, was not something to be dismissed lightly.

“Can you at least throw some light on what we might find there?” he asked.

Blast Off shrugged. He picked up his drink. “Solaris? Smallish yellow sun-star on the fringes of the outer sector. Nine or so planets of assorted sizes – one with rings. Usual selection of asteroids, comments and spaces beyond and in between….”

He took a sip. “What else do you want to know?”

He could not have sounded less enthusiastic; yet Skyfire knew (he _knew_ ) that Blast Off loved space and everything in it with more passion that even he had for science. _He’s not being true - even to himself,_ he thought, and wondered why.

Was it the loss of their homeworld, the eons Blast Off had spent wandering, looking for somewhere to anchor? Or was it that he had grown tired, content now to transport Cybertronians and Cybertronian cargo for large sums of money to places in close proximity? Yes, money certainly seemed to matter more than it once did.

The other shuttle had one optic ridge raised. “Well?”

Skyfire could not curb his own excitement. “Life!” he blurted out. “What about life in the Solaris system, Blast Off? That is our prime focus. That is what we seek. Why, my student is – especially interested in that.”

“Is that so?” The other shuttle’s face was impassive. “It seems your Vossian prodigy wants to be an expert on evolution now. Scientific brilliance is not enough?”

Skyfire flushed, annoyed with himself. He hadn’t meant to come out with that about Starscream. Somehow the topic of his student – the first from Voss ever to make it into the Science Academy - just wasn’t relevant to the discussion. Or not in the way Skyfire wanted to discuss this.

Especially given the other shuttle’s not un-public views on just about everything that hailed from the windswept city on the Peaks with its troubled and unpredictable flyer inhabitants.

“Starscream is - enthusiastic,” Skyfire said, feeling awkward. “And a good student – regardless of his origins.”

“Really?” Blast Off snorted.

“Yes – _really.”_

They were silent. Around them mechs came and went from the spaceport bar, oblivious of the great mission about which Skyfire had consulted his senior. In less than two cycles, Skyfire would be at this place and not in the bar, but performing pre-flight checks for the seven-jump voyage to the outer fringes of their sector.

 _And you’re not putting me off_ , he thought. _I really don’t care what you think of Starscream_.

Blast off was staring thoughtfully at his glass, the lights of the bar reflecting in the crystal. “He’s no fool that one,” he said slowly. “I know you wouldn’t be going on this expedition if he hadn’t been for his skill in wheedling the funds from those more generous than the Government but…”

He looked up at Skyfire, and the young shuttle’s spark gave a sharp twinge. There was concern in the deep purple optics; and - a curious sadness. “Recklessness is easily confused with enthusiasm,” Blast Off muttered. “Be careful, that’s all. There’s not many of us left.”

Skyfire sensed that more went unsaid. He felt oddly unnerved. _Does he know something I don’t?_ For Blast Off had traversed not only the vast reaches of space, but time itself. Complex galactic law prohibited the revelation of facts that could alter continua. They did not always prohibit the transmission of concern, or a hint of remedial action.

And Skyfire knew he’d allowed other emotions - ones which he would not have dared to reveal right now - to cloud his judgment in more than one way. _But that’s why I asked you too, Blast Off…_ he thought stubbornly. _If it was in any way risky, you could come with us and given us the benefit of your great wisdom._

Reaching for his drink, he stiffly took a sip. “You haven’t given me an answer,” he said, “to my question about life around Solaris.”

Blast Off gave him a long, hard look. “There was," he said. "Fourth planet out - reddish one. Organics - technologically advanced, but strategically stupid. Got overpopulated – nothing there now..." he gave a resigned sigh. "The next world in, however …”

“The bluish one…?” Skyfire felt wild excitement displace momentary disappointment, the thrill of the unknown washing through him with a new hope. The world third farthest from Solaris was the one that Starscream had especially studied. "There's potential for intelligent life there?"

“Perhaps.” Blast off said shortly. “Probably go same way as the other - these outer worlds generally fail. Terrible weather…” he gave a faint smile; the first that Skyfire had seen. “Take your ice-shields.”

“Top of the inventory….”

“Good.”

Happier, Skyfire reached for his drink. He would enjoy proving in time his theory about catastrophic directions being averted by early intervention from elsewhere - but something told him the subject was best stayed away from for now.

No - he’d ask instead about this Onslaught guy Blast Off was working for now; a much safer subject; why, they could discuss Skyfire’s own prospects for extra earnings when he got back from the trip.

The unease that lingered was something he would just have to overcome between now and departure.


End file.
